Fear
by Colorinthedark
Summary: A boy is taken away from his world and to a new one with a few changes. Will he make it back to his world the same or will he choose to stay?
1. Kidnapped

As I ran through the forest, away from the people who want to hurt me so badly. My legs are becoming like jelly for how long I have been running, but none the less I kept running. They shall not catch me. They cannot take me away from everything I held dear. After a few more minutes of running I saw a light. I ran forward as fast as I could. Only meters a snake like creature wrapped itself around my legs making it impossible to move. Two men came behind me and smirked at my misfortune.

"Did you really think you could outrun us?" The first man said.

"Everyone thinks they can outrun us," the second man said. They looked to the snake like creature,

"Good job Ekans" They both said in unison. Ekans so that was the name of this creature but where did it come from? I pondered this until they interrupted my train of thought.

" Well then, looks like you're coming with us." He said to me in dark tone.

"I'd rather die than go with you!" I said with the fear they could hear in my voice.

"Well that could be arranged, but what fun would that be?" The first man said to me. I was more confused than scared now. 'What fun would that be.' What was that supposed to mean? As if they read my thoughts they answered my question.

"Our names are not important to you but we will tell you. I am agent F and that is my partner agent G. We have been chosen to carry out an important task to bring someone back to him."

What he said to me baffled me. They needed to bring someone back to their 'boss' for who knows what and they were just telling me their first initials or last? I was incapable of escaping due to this 'Ekans' thing around my legs but I would not give in so easily.

"Ekans knock him out." agent G said. I tried to escape but to no avail. Then Darkness.

Author's Note: My first story YAY! Now this one is short but they'll get longer! Constructive criticism is accepted.


	2. The Crazy Doctor

I woke up in a room filled with medical equipment and a bunch of other things. I tried to move but my arms and legs were restrained. I struggled frantically trying to get out of my binds when suddenly a door opened on the far side of the room revealing a man with electric blue eyes, black hair, a white labcoat, and glasses. He came up to me an unpleasant air around him. He was looking down into a clipboard he had in his hands and looked up seeing me fully conscious. His eyes lit up in a mischievous delight.

"You're finally up! Me personally, I like to see my 'patients' conscious for for this part of my work." He said this like a madman talks to himself. Crazily. He saw my worried expression and smiled.

"Dont worry. It wont hurt because you will pass out from the pain." He said happily. This man was mad.

"If you don't let me go ill…" I was saying until he interrupted.

"Or you'll do what spit on me?" He mocked of he went to a small metal table to the side of me well out of my spitting range and picked up a bottle full of a black liquid and a syringe. He drew the out the bottles contents with the needle and walked over to me.

"Now then shall we proceed?" He said with a crazy grin on his face. He carefully injected all of the serum into my bloodstream. What came next was unbearable. Pain. So much pain. More pain than i've ever felt in my life. I screamed bloody murder for about two seconds before I passed out from the unbearable pain.

AN: Another short one but from here on out they WILL get longer. Just setting the scene for you guys.


	3. Escape

I woke up this time in a little jail cell with a bed, sink, mirror, and a toilet. I got up off the floor and started to walk toward the mirror. I was intending to wash my face but instead got a less pleasant surprise when i looked in the mirror. I saw my ears were on the top of my head and pointed out and long and they had a yellow stripe going along the middle. I felt as if an extra appendage was stretched out of my spine. I fearfully looked back and saw a sleek black tail with a yellow stripe going horizontally across, just like the ears. I screamed when i saw them both. I was scared out of my mind and didn't know what to do. Someone wearing a uniform of sorts it was red R in the middle of a black for the rest came to my cell and told me to quiet down or else. 'or else what' i thought to myself. People always say that and they don't do anything when you do it again but I wasn't taking any chances. They DID kidnap me and made me into I don't know what. After he left another guy came by wearing the exact same outfit as the other. He was looking in all the cells around him but when he saw me he had a look of shock on his face but it quickly dispersed like it wasn't even there and winked at me. The alarms were blaring and glowing red as people were running around frantically saying stuff like there's a fire or someone blew up the generator. The same guard that winked at me came by and opened the cell door without anyone opposing him in the panic. He came towards me and I backed away afraid of what he might do.

"Come with me we don't have much time." He said to me as I came toward him within arm's reach he grabbed my arm and pulled me through the panic and towards an exit.

"Follow me we have to go know if we want to escape."

"O..Okay"

"My name is Hickory."

"M..My name is Jason" and with that he pulled me off into the night. We stopped at a clearing a fair distance away from where they held me. My brain was filled with questions.

"Wh...Why did you help me? I asked Hickory as he was taking off his disguise with his cloths underneath.

"Well, when I saw you this was the last straw with the organisation so I set fire to all their research so they can't do this to anyone anymore at least for now." He said with disgust in his voice.

"I must leave you soon. The organization will be looking for me and plus you need to figure out how to hide those." He said gesturing to my ears and tail. I nodded.

"Since its nighttime no one will see you except for the nocturnal pokemon." When he said pokemon it struck a nerve like I should have know this but yet I didn't.

"P...Pokemon?! Those are just imaginary! T...they are just games not REAL." I said practically freaking out. He looked at my like I was crazy then shrugged it off like he knew where I came from.

"Well I have to go. The nearest town is that way." He said pointing East.

"Best I be of. Goodbye!" He said waving at me. I just stood there shocked. I've been transported to a land filled with mythical creatures but took heed to Hickory's words and headed East.

AN:Hope this is long enough. The breaks in Jason's voice is not stuttering just him being shy self. The next chapters coming soon. No official schedule to when I will be uploading chapters.


	4. Friends More Or Less

I got to the town and looked around. It was a small town with a fountain in the middle with a bunch of houses around it and and big house with windmills on top of a hill. I walked to the nearest store there was and snuck took a oversized hoodie to hide my tail and ears and for the heck of it took a necklace that appealed to me. It was black and gave of a mysterious light. I also took a hat just incase my hood ever needed to come of. I ran out of the store and down a trail that lead into the woods.

I ran off onto the trail in the woods and stayed in the treeline just in case any of those organisation members were looking for me and I was right. Two groups passed by me looking for something and I stayed out of sight in the treelines. Looking at the sky it looked about midnight. I decided to get some sleep. I climbed a tree to stay out of sight and soon fell asleep on the branch. I woke up with the sun's rays hitting my eyelids and got moving not risking to stay any longer. I followed the trail once again when all of a sudden I heard a big growl. I looked down and it was my stomach. I decided that I needed to get to the next town as quick as possible to try and salvage food since I don't have any money. I smelled something mouthwatering. I ran toward it and found a clearing. I stayed in the treelines just in case it was the organization when I heard voices.

"….. That was your last gym badge here?" Asked a man's voice

"Yeah now I can challenge the league!" Said a younger male voice.

"And I'm so PUMPED!" said the same voice. I looked on from the shadows as a two guys and one girl were sitting there eating a fully cooked breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and toast. My stomach growled once again and gave away my position as I hid behind a tree when they looked over.

"Who's there?" said the girl trying to find the source of the noise. They were slowly coming to my hiding spot as I tried to inch back without making any sound. Toward their breakfast. Just a little nibble would satisfy me.I stepped on a twig and they spun around seeing me there, Frozen with fear, The younger boy stepped forward a step and I took a step back.

"Who are you and why are you and why were you watching us?" He said calmly while I was about to make a run for it. I turned around to dash for it but the girl was there so I didn't run for it and the other guy was blocking the sides. I was trapped.

"I….I…. Don't hurt me!" I said as he started walking toward me.

"Why would we hurt you?" He asked

"..." I didn't have anything to say. I assumed all people would be like those people at the organization.

"I…..I'm sorry that I assumed…." I said bracing myself for the worst.

"That's ok! Everyone makes mistakes" His words startled me. I wasn't use to people treating me kindly here.

'croooow' a loud growl filled the air and hid my face from them.

"You hungry?" Said the other guy. I nodded

"Would you like some food?" He said. I nodded again.

"Then come and eat!" His words startled me.

"R...Really?!"

"Yeah." I walked over to the food behind them and they gave me a plate full of food and I ate like I haven't eaten anything for days. Which was true. When I was done I thanked them

"Th...Thanks." I said to them.

" No problem by the way my name is Ash that's Brock and that's Misty." He said gesturing to him and his friends.

"M...My name i...is Jason" I said to them. They seemed trustworthy enough.

"Hey Jason, Do you have anywhere to go to right now?" Ash asked me.

"N...No." It was true I didn't have anywhere to go right at this moment.

"Then let's have a battle!" Said Ash excited.

"B….Battle?! Wh...Whats a battle?" I asked they looked at me like I was crazy.

"You don't know what battles are!?" said Ash surprised by my statement

"N...No" I said

"Well," Brock started "battling is when two trainers come together and fight each other with each other's pokemon."

Oh…. I… I'm not a trainer." I said. This depressed Ash.

"Oh well would you like to travel with us?" His question surprised me. But I knew what to say. I had nothing better to do and they would provide food.

"Y...Yes." Ash seemed excited.

"Alright Then! Lets run to the next town go down this road. The League is right ahead!" Ash said rushing of and Brock and Misty seemed to find this as an everyday occurrence so we all ran after him. I ran so fast that I surpassed Ash. I was down the road and turned around to find them way behind me running to catch up so I waited until they caught up and when they caught their breath Ash said,

"Your fast! I wish I could run like that."

"Th...Thanks." I said I guess I gained more than ears and a tail with this transformation. While on the other hand Brock and Misty were talking amongst themselves

"The way he runs so fast and isn't out of breath is suspicious to me." Started Misty.

"Yeah something is out of place here and I intend to find out what." Said Brock

"Same here." Said Misty and they turned around with Jason and Ash ending their conversation.

"S...So where is th...the League?" I asked curiously and Brock answered me.

"It should be right down this road." He said.

"And can we walk this time without having to chase Jason there?" Said Misty and I saw her give me a look that made me feel unsafe around her.

AN: YAY! Another chapter comes to play! Yes Misty is kinda going to be the jerk. Sorry all you Misty fans out there! Don't worry though she'll be lightening up soon!


	5. The Reveal

We walked until we saw a big palace like building filled with people and pokemon. We walked to the reception desk to have Ash sign up.

"I would like to sign up for the for the league battles!" said Ash full of energy.

"I'm sorry you just missed sign-ups. Our next League battles are next week." Said the receptionist women.

"Who cares! As long as I can battle for your heart!" Said Brock kneeling down.

"Not today you don't." Said Misty pulling him away by the ear.

"D..Does he do that a lot?" I asked Ash.

"Yeah"

"So, I can sign you up for next week's tournament if you would like?" Said the receptionist still a little nervous about Brock's sudden outburst.

"Yes please" Said Ash a little upset about missing it.

"Your sign-up comes with a complementary suite exclusive to challengers. Here is your room key." She said handing Ash a room key with the numbers 456 on it. We walked through the seemingly endless halls and found our room. Ash unlocked the door and we walked in we stared in awe at how big the room was and it had a balcony to complete the design.

"Wow i've never had a room like this at the pokemon center." Said Ash still taking in the room.

" Hey guys," Misty said behind us "I was thinking of going for a swim in a lake we passed by on our way here." Misty said this for two reasons. One is because she loved water and two she wanted to see how Jason would react to this. Brock and Ash both agreed to this but Jason didn't.

"Why don't you want to go swimming Jason?" Asked Misty expecting me to do this.

"Well," I started "I don't ha..have swimming trunks." I said coming up with a true answer so I did not have to reveal my secret.

"Oh that's OK." said Misty. I had a moment of relief until she said,

"You can just buy one then we can go." She said smugly.

"W...Well I don't have any money." I said again truly without revealing my secret.

" Then we will buy you one so no one has to be left out." said Misty once again knowing she had won. I sighed.

"F...Fine let's go." I said and Misty smiled happily but I was going to stall as long as I could and hopefully wait for tomorrow. We went shopping for swimming trunks for me and I stalled long enough for it to be sunset outside when we finally got out.

"Well," Brock started " looks like we have to wait to go to the lake." He said while I was relieved I got to keep my secret for another day. When we got back to the room we all got into bed with me insisting on keeping my hood on me since I don't have anything to sleep in. About midnight when I was sure everyone was asleep, I got up and out of bed and on the balcony. I took of my hood and my ears and tail came out. I stretched them after they had been in that position for two days straight. The yellow stripes on my ears and tail started to glow in the moonlight and I had no idea why. After they were all stretched out I put my hood back on and slipped into bed thinking about the ways my friends would react to my secret.

The next day came and we were getting dressed for going to the lake. When we all got changed we headed into the forest going toward the lake. I insisted on keeping my hood with me. Might as well have these friends for as long as possible. We got to the lake that Misty said she saw and everyone brought out these red and white balls with a button in the middle and Ash had a ball that was blue and white. They threw them up in the air and they opened up with a white flash of light and revealed these creatures like Ash had on his shoulder all the time. They looked around and saw me and looked at me oddly.

"This is Jason," Ash explained "He agreed to come on this journey with us." They all nodded in acknowledgment and turned around and jumped in the lake. Ash, Brock, and MIsty soon followed suite. I stayed on the shore. They all looked at me wanting me to jump in.

"What's wrong Jason?" Said Ash. I looked at him with nervous, pleading eyes. Misty spoke up.

"Come ON Jason! Take of your ridiculous oversized hood and get in!" I was on the verge of crying. I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"You guys are the ONLY friends i've ever had and I don't want that ruined!" I yelled at her. Tears were streaming down my face like a waterfall.

"I...If I lose...you guys then i'll have no one…." I said sobbing. Through my tear-filled eyes I saw Ash and Brock stare at Misty angrily. But Misty wasn't about to give up yet.

"Take of your HOOD!" Said Misty angered by my resistance.

"FINE I'LL DO IT AND YOU CAN RUN AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled at her as I took of my hood and showed them my secret.

AN: A bit cheesy on my part on this chapter. Hope it was long enough. Before I forget. Nothing in the Pokemon universe belongs to me except my OC of course.


	6. Resolves

They stared at me, jaws wide open when they laid eyes on my ears and tail. I turned away from them. Ash was the first to speak.

"Sooo….. Your half pokemon." Ash said awkwardly. I nodded and broke down into tears thinking they were going to leave me here. They saw me break down sobbing uncontrollably.

"I...I…. You want to run away now don't you?" I said anticipating the answer. They were they closed their mouths Ash and Brock slowly turned their heads to Misty. Crossing their arms. Misty looked back, nervously.

"What?" She said. The boys looked at her harder.

"Ok Ok!" she said as she turned her head at me. She looked me up and down and turned her head back to the boys.

"Sorry I can't do it." she said smugly. I cringed. I started to run. With my newfound speed, I ran. I could hear their screams for me to come back for a split second before I was out of earshot. I ran supposedly to the center of the woods. I looked up and thought 'they'll get here eventually. So I have to climb a tree and wait for them to pass me.' As I climbed onto a high tree branch I heard rustling. I froze. Ash came out of the bushes along with Brock and Misty. They were talking to each other while looking up in the trees and the bushes. With my new advanced hearing, I listened in.

"I can't believe you did that Misty." Ash said

"I was just joking! Can't the guy take a joke?!" Misty said

"Well clearly not. And we aren't going to find him by just talking. Start looking in at the trees for hints to where he might of gone." Brock said. They nodded. They searched the trees for hints. They searched every one except for mine. They came to my tree last. As they did with the rest. They searched it for any hint of me being there. They didn't find anything until they looked down. Footprints. My footprints. I mentally facepalmed. 'Drat!' I said in my head. They looked up and looked closer. Ash sent that pokemon that's always on his shoulder up the tree to see if I was in there. The pokemon came closer and closer until it reached me. It shouted "PIKA PI!" all the way down the others. Letting them know I was there. They all breathed a sigh of relief after finally finding me.

" Jason! Please come down. Misty didn't mean it!" said ash trying to persuade me to come down. I popped my head out of my hiding spot and started conversing in between sobs.

"Wh..Why should I! I said. " Not like you guys care anymore! You probably want to keep me around so you can give me back to the people who did this to me!" I said. Revealing another secret that I wanted to keep to myself. They looked at me. Pity in their eyes.

" Jason I'm so….." Ash began but I interrupted. "Don't even say you're sorry! You don't know what i've been through!" I said tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Then come down here and tell us!" Ash said. "Then come up here and get me yourself!" I said sure that they will leave me alone after that. "Fine" said Ash. " But we are camping here because it's dark out." "Fine!" I say

They set up camp and started on dinner. The smell of food made my mouth water and my stomach grumble audibly.

"You know," Ash said "You can have some of this if you come down." He said, hearing my stomach. "N...No!" I said. "I come down when you come and get me down!" I said. My stomach growled again. "AHHHH!" Misty screamed. "A BUG CRAWLED ON MY LEG!" I snickered. Quietly enough to not alert Misty. As she settled down, they started to get ready for bed. Ash looked up at me before heading into his tent. I breathed a sigh of relief before settling in on my branch. But before I could dose of, I heard one of the tents opening. I opened an eye and saw Ash, fully clothed, looking up at me. He saw me awake and smiled.

Last chance for you to come down." He said. "No you're going to have to come up here yourself and get me." I said. "Fine then." said Ash said. He grabbed hold of the tree and started scaling it. I just looked on as here started getting higher and closer to me. When he finally reached my branch he smirked.

"O.K now you have to come down." He said triumphantly. I sighed. "FIne." I said. We climbed down the tree and when we reached the bottom, Ash looked like he was about to pass out. He waved goodnight to me as he went inside his tent and I heard a 'thump' signaling he was out like a light.

The next day came and everyone was up and about, they started on breakfast. I, again, hid behind a tree. They found me almost immediately.

"You can't hide from us with that tail sticking out." said Ash. Misty smirked a little to my displeasure. They gave back my hood and we ate breakfast. We started to head back to the league. About halfway, Ash started to talk nervously to me.

" Umm" He started, "About what you said last night. You know, when you said it wasn't your fault you were like this. Could you tell us what you meant?" He finished. 'Guess there's no avoiding it' I thought. "I don't know…. Maybe a little." I said. Misty, Brock and Ash stopped at this turned towards me expectantly.

I didn't just say a little. I talked about everything. From when I got kidnapped up until I met them. I had to pause to calm my sobs but they waited patiently. They didn't interrupt at all. Not once. When I finished they looked at me with pity. I didn't want pity.

"Please don't give me that look." I asked them. They stopped. I got up from my sitting position and stretched. When they didn't get up I started to play with my necklace nervously.

"Umm aren't you guy coming?" I asked. They nodded and walked with me back to the league.


End file.
